Isaac (animated series)
Isaac is a major antagonist in the Castlevania animated series, serving as one of Lord Dracula's two human generals in his army (the other being Hector). He is voiced by Adetokumboh M'Cormack in the English version of the show. Background Isaac is a Devil Forgemaster under Lord Dracula's orders. He was abused by a former master and bears a grudge against him in addition to other humans who harmed him during his lifetime, including brigand magicians who wanted to sell his body parts and whom Dracula rescued him from. He joins Dracula on his revenge campaign against mankind. While Isaac had a very difficult childhood and was severely mistreated, he managed to travel across much of Africa and the Middle East as a child and learned magic from a renegade occultist's books.Adetokumboh M'Cormack: The Frederator Interview Appearance and personality Isaac's appearance greatly differs from his Curse of Darkness design. He appears as a tall, bald man with dark-colored skin. He wears the Devil Forgemaster uniform, the same outfit as Hector. He has the outward appearance and quiet, peaceful demeanor of a Sufi ascetic, but with a great intellect and hides his deepest emotions. He inflicts pain on himself in a masochistic way, as a penitence for his "corrupted" human body and soul. He is fanatically loyal to Dracula, because he was the only person who respected him as a human being. Isaac views Dracula as both as a master and as the only true friend he ever had, and will kill any threat to Dracula without a second thought. He is distraught when Dracula banishes him to a desert (in order to spare him from being slain by Trevor, Sypha and Alucard). After killing some bandits, Isaac decides to wage a war against humanity on his own, reviving the corpses of his assailants to serve in his army. Powers and abilities *Expert combatant: Unlike his fellow Forgemaster, Hector, Issac has superb fighting skill, being able to kill a band of bandits effortlessly with his dual weapons. Issac also overpowered and slew Godbrand, who was an extremely strong vampire general. *Necromancy: Isaac can bring creatures back to life from the dead; unlike how Hector performs resurrections, the corpses he manipulates scream in pain while being revived and changed. *Devil Forging: Isaac has the power to create new creatures of the night from corpses; he forges using a dagger rather than using a hammer like Hector. Additionally, Isaac's creations have a red glow in their eyes, as opposed to Hector's blue. Appearances Season 2 Quotes *''Perhaps this is all loyalty buys in a world without love: pain in the night and death on your master's floor. Perhaps that's all that awaits me, too. But you didn't mind; you came home regardless. The lesson here is that I shouldn't care either. Dracula will bring a pure world into being; I believe that. I believe him. I want, of all things, a pure world, a clean world, where there is only loyalty and only love.'' Gallery Screenshots Isaac animation 2.jpg Brokenmast.jpg Isaac (animated series) - 02.png|Young Isaac during his time as a slave Isaac (animated series) - 03.png|'Isaac' fighting a bandit Isaac (animated series) - 04.png DpLFWEkVAAATreb.jpg|'Isaac' with Hector and their master Dracula Godbrand_meets_his_maker.png|'Isaac' kills Godbrand to punish him for his treachery Isaac_scatters_the_ashes.png|'Isaac' scatters Godbrand's ashes in "Last Spell" Banished_to_a_desert.png|'Isaac' is sent to a desert in "For Love" I_might_like_an_army.png|'Isaac' starts building an army in "End Times" Other Isaac (animated series) - 01.png|'Isaacs stats Forgemasters.jpg|Official art, with Hector and their master Dracula DxaP85EU8AAhrdJ.jpg|Official art Isaac (animated series) - 06.jpg|Official model sheet Isaac (animated series) - 07.jpg Isaac (animated series) - 08.jpg|Official sheet for '''Isaacs ceremonial dagger Trivia * Isaac's outfit design is based on his appearance in ''Akumajō Dracula: Yami no Juin - Fukushū no Jokyoku, a promotional Japanese comic booklet where he's seen wearing his full Devil Forgemaster uniform. *Unlike the two characters from Castlevania: Curse of Darkness, from where they were based on, Isaac and Hector are not shown to be rivals in the animated series. In fact, Isaac mentions that he has respect for Hector. *Despite their origins in Curse of Darkness, in which they excelled in the art of summoning demons, the main occupation of both Devil Forgemasters in the animated series is to perform rituals similar to necromancy to bring people and animals back from the dead (probably victims of previous raids) or transmogrify their corpses into creatures of the night to enlist them in Dracula's army. *The scars Isaac has on his face were apparently made by himself as a result of his frequent self-inflicted punishments, implied to have been done with his own dagger due to their shape. *Isaac's physical appearance seems to be based on his voice actor, Adetokumboh M'Cormack. See also *Devil Forgemaster *Hector (animated series) *Isaac References Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Forgemasters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Animated Series Characters